High School Love On!
by Luminablue2
Summary: Childhood promises,memories faded. Promises should be followed but I broke it.We promised that were going to meet again that place,but I didn't go,we promised to forget each other but I didn't just forget you,I erased you in my mind.You said its hard to forgot,but I said its impossible, but I why did I forgot you?But now,i'm going to reverse my words, now,please forget me.(Remake!)


**A/N: Woohoo, i finally thought the right replacement for thizzz! It took me, like, 3 types of story line and some Anime (xD as always) to just compose all of this~! And the best part is! This is not the Prologue ~! (Yeshh, its my happiness :3 when i write some Prologue, i always stop there XD) Soo... without more further redo , let's start! Make sure u review~!**

 **Note: I change everything, the settings, the story line, i mean everything! So to inform u guys, here are the ages for thiz chapter ^^**

 **Rein - 8 yrs. old**

 **Fine - 8 yrs. old (though she might not come out for the 1st episode)**

 **Shade - 8 yrs. old**

 **Bright - 8 yrs. old (also, he might not come out as well)**

 **Okie~! Let's start~! ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigiboshi No Futagohime**

* * *

 _ ***~Chapter 1 ; Page 1:**_

 _ **That Boy~***_

* * *

 **Rein's P.O.V.**

I have a question for you, do you ever tried promising to someone, that here you thought you can do that one thing you've promised? You are so assuming that you can do it, but sadly you can't...

* * *

I close my eyes, then some flashbacks of my childhood came, all the happenings, the events, and the moments... But what's weird is, i can't remember your face, your hair, your eyes, everything, but not your smile, 'cause that smile gave me life.

I always regret the day you asked me on who was my crush, i want to know who your feeling it to whom, i don't know why but i wanted to know it eagerly..

Some says, Love is playing you, or whatever, but i don't think its true, they say that when you fell in love, its hard to forgot about him/her. They say that there is always that "Forever" thingy, but i think only me and my books have Forever (xD Real Life)

* * *

 ***~Summer Vacation~***

 ***Flashbacks***

* * *

 **Rein's P.O.V.**

Ever since that incident about our company, our parent's always quarrel in small things, so that's the reason why i'm in the Country Side with my Grandparents, i have a twin too, but she choose to stay with my parents. I'm going to stay here the whole Summer , since, i rather be here than hearing my parents quarreling.

I don't know why i choose to move here but it kind of convince me, somehow. But i'm still lucky here since i brought my things, especially books, anime CDs and Mangas! And i don't have to worry about reading my book since its quite and peaceful here, but then you came, as always to be the KJ of my life -_-.

I thought of you as a bad, arrogant, rich, quite handsome, and selfish boy at first, since you always hang out with the other gangs i see in the streets, but you never bully me, well, i saw you bully one kid yet you still haven't do it to me.

But then, one day, you approach me, i'm still not wearing glasses at that time so i can see you clearly. So i was like, staring at you weirdly for some reason? Then you started offending me like i'm a loner (of course, it was my turn to be bullied, right?), yeah i am, i'm proud of it, you say that i'm a Stupid Chameleon since no one dares to look at me, of course no one can see me as if they will, you already mention that i'm a Stupid- slash- Chameleon, and why would you call me stupid? I'm invisible right?

Then i didn't laugh or say anything, 'cause according to books, bullies would just go away when you just ignore them, so i did. But you are different, everyday you would always annoy me, irritates me, and most especially laughing at me. I resist it for a week, but you are a tough one, until i can't take it anymore.

"Why are you so noisy?!" I said in a cold way.

"Oh, you finally spoke i see?" He smirked.

"Leave me alone, okay? You just said i'm a Chameleon." I said as i rolled my eyes and put my attention to my book.

"You forgot the ' _stupid' "_

"Not my problem." I ignored him.

"Untrue."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Pff.."

Then we laughed, i never expect he's good in rhyming. Like how he's good in bullying.

"Wow, for a boy like you, i never expected that." I said as i laugh.

"Finally you smile." He said. I blushed a bit and hid my face in with the books. I didn't knew i was smiling.

"Why are you here anyway, just go with your _'friends'_ already." I said as i brought the atmosphere gloom again.

"Cousins."

"Whatever." I said as i ignored him.

"So your okay that your alone? Don't you have any friends?" He asked as he sat beside me.

"I didn't know rich people sat on the grass." I said.

"Well, i didn't know that girls like reading stupid books!" He said as he stole my book.

"Hey! Give that back!" I said as i tried reaching it, but he's too tall, then he stood up and started to ran. I also stood up and chase him, and that started our friendship. I could also recall the first-slash- sincere- slash question you ever ask, and it keeps on repeating in my head. "Why did i chase him even thought i'm slow just to catch my book?" That took me a while to answer, instead of chasing him, i sat down in the grass, catching my breath, all i said was, " Books are my only friends, they don't leave you behind in every events you experience." He look stunned when i said that.

Then he sat beside me, it was already sunset and it was my first time seeing it clearly, if i hadn't chase him all the way here, then i won't be able to see this beautiful view, "Thank You" I wanted to say that but i my words are all stuck in my tongue, so i just enjoyed the view, we didn't speak nor quarrel but we just smiled.

I didn't know that our house was just near, but my grandmother said that his parents was from New York (Rich Kid o.o), he was send here for the whole summer just like me, i took a glance at his house, well, they did have a fancy house even in the countryside.

* * *

Everyday that was like that, quarreling, laughing, talking about things, and enjoying the view of the Sunset, everyday, i repeat, EVERYDAY. Not a day he misses to say "Hi" or "Hello" to me, you were my first ever friend other than books, you made me smile as always.

One day, you invited me to play at your house, i was shy at that time 'cause i thought your cousins would be there but instead it was just the 2 of us. I didn't move a bit, i was just staring at you playing those toys.

"Hm? Any problem?" He asked, oh yes, i have, you are here and i am here, alone. O/O _~Blush~_

"N-nothing." I said as i looked down.

"Hm..." He stopped for a second then i didn't realized that he was destroying my braid.

"Hey!"

"Hm, i hadn't see you when your hair is down, so i wanted to see you when you don't have that red hair tie." He said as he reached for my hair.

"No!" I said as i ran around, he also chased me (Tom and Jerry 0.0), i don't want to let my hair go since, i admit, i don't know how to tie my hair and also, they are pretty annoying so, better tie it. I was trap on a corner of the room (Tom trapped Jerry), no where to go, but i saw a toy gun nearby so i grab it, but one problem, i don't know how to use it, i hold it reverse, so i end up being a laugh stuck.

"Oh seriously!? Even a gun you don't know how to hold?!" He said in between with his laughs, i was angry and a shame of myself, well, i'm not really use to toys in my childhood so forgive me alright?!

"But i know they are heavy." I said as i throw the gun to him, he manage to dodge it and was surprise on my action, i grab the gun back and throw it to him again.

"Hey! What's your problem?!" He asked but also enjoying and laughing the dodge he makes.

"Ugh! Your so annoying! You'll pay for my hair!" I said, angrily, but the truth is, I was enjoying it too, you always made me smile you know even though your Baka. (So, in this case you see us as "Jerry chasing Tom" )

* * *

 **~*A Few Weeks Later*~**

* * *

It has been a week already...I was reading my book under the shade of the tree as always and he was climbing in the tree. I always wonder on what's the big deal in climbing trees, he's really weird... Then...

"Rein, can you please stop for a second with those books and talk to me?" He said impatiently.

"I can't alright? He's sooo Handsome! OMG!" I said, _"fan-gurl-ing"_.

Moment of Silent...

"Hey, Rein, do you have, ummm, you know... A-a crush on someone?" He asked me, I was kind of surprise, I look at him, he did avoid eye contact...

"Huh?" I asked still confuse, probably because i might hear it wrong or something. But he take my question the other way.

"Dummy! I didn't say I have a crush on you or something! Or! Umm! I just wanted to know if! If! Ugh! Never mind what I ask." He said, I saw a slight red tint on his face... Weird...

"Okay?..." I said weirdly, Moment of Silent...He kept his head down... Okey.. This is really awkward...

"Umm, you know if you were asking about some of my crush, I have many!" I said as I smiled.

"Oh, wait what?!" He said in surprise.

"Yeshh! I got Keneki, Yoshida, Usui, Zeref, Gon, Mochizou, oh! Don't forgot Akihito and! And!" I said catching my breath.

"Okay, okay! Lemmi guess, those are Anime Charac-" But I cut him off.

"You bet! Seriously what would you expect from me?" I asked with a fake smile, ' _Yes seriously, how can you ask that?'_ i wanted to add that phrase but I guess its better that I should not.

I was about to ask him if he also have a crush on someone but I was cutted off.

"Ho-"

"Your really are an idiot dummy." He said with a smirk. Wait, what did he say?! I gave him my top listed anime crush then he'll just say I'm an idiot?!

And before I can say a word, he stuck out his tongue to me, giving me those wrinkles... And before I know, I was climbing on a tree, slowly. Fancy Fact: Wanna know? I'm scared of heights! Give me anything or scare me anything just don't give me heights! But at that time, I didn't mind it, all I was thinking is to get revenge on him.

"Hey! Watcha doin?!" He said as he started to climb, escaping.

"Just stay there! Don't you ever dare move!" I screamed.

"As if I would! I would don't wanna die yet, I'm still young!" He said sarcastically as he smirked.

"Okay that's it!" I said confidently as I grab the branch.

"Don't grab that one! Or your gonna-!"

And that was it, I fell of the tree I earned a star or should i say a big scar on my right arm, it was bleeding. I bit my mouth to avoid crying. He went down and helped me stand up.

"Baka." I whispered.

"Yeah I know, an Handsome Baka" He said as he smirked, I wanted to hit him but I can't since were walking slowly to my house nearby... I can't help but to smile, this pain is nothing to me now.

* * *

 **~*A Week Days Before The Summer Ends*~**

* * *

Yes, today it is..our last day in this place, after this day, were going to go back to our lives like nothing happened. But I didn't bother that much 'cause, I know that were going to meet here again next Year, on our next summer vacation... right? But...

"Hey.. Why are you sad..?" I asked him as he looked at the sunset with this frown on his face. Note: Our last sight seeing of the sunset together.

"You know... Tomorrow dawn, I'm going to-"

"Yah, I know, I know that your, I mean, were going back, but don't worry, we'll meet here again of course! I'll force my parents to send me here every summer! That's a promise! And-"

"I won't be here next year..." He said, heads down.

"Huh?" I asked, thinking of it as a small joke.

"Or the other more years..." He said, i can feel the sadness from his voice.

"Hey..." I said tapping his arms.

"This means were not going to see again after this day, my Mom said i'm going to New York for 7 years." He said as he faced me, he has this expression that i can't read, he is not crying a single tear. Emotionless...

"7 years..." I said counting to my hands.

"That's-" I was about to say but was cut off.

"I'm sorry, but i can't see you again after this day, so better to just forget me..." He said as he faced the sunset.

"Lol, your kidding right?" I said with a faint smile.

"I'm not JOKING alright! Just hear me out okay?! Just forget me! I know its hard but please, just think that i didn't exist!" He said as his voice raised.

"You know i can't forget you... You can think that i won't exist but i can't do that, its alright, i could forgot everything, but i won't forget you." I said as i faced the sunset, still having the small smile.

"You'll be hurt you know... Just forget me alright, please i know its hard but-" I cut him off.

"Its not hard... Its impossible..." Yes _'Your my first friend, how can i forget you?'..._

Moment of silent...

"I'm sorry about that..." He said as he calmed down. I held my hand out.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Let's make a Pinky Promise! We promise that after this day, we'll forgot everything this Summer! But after 7 years, were going to meet here again!" I said as i held out my pinky. He stared at my hand, i thought he's going to say no, but then he smiled. He grab my pinky and wrap his pinky with mine.

"Promise." He said as a strong wind blew... And in that moment on, i can really confirm, only books would only stay by your side, not you, but i didn't regret saying that promise to you 'cause i know i can always do it, i'm assuming, right?

"Forgot you, and see you again in 7 years... huh?" I whispered to the wind...

At dawn i peek outside, in his house and i saw him, watching me there. I smiled weakly as he waved his hands faintly, his eyes were emotionless, as i watch him walk inside his house to prepare... Your last expression to me, was painful...

* * *

Now i ask you, what if i really forgot you? I can't remember anything... I can't also do the promise, at the part where i said after the 7 years well meet again. I can't do that... Because i erase all of the memories of you, even how many times i said ' _I won't forget you'_ but i did... Is it because you told me that to forgot you or... Its my decision...?

 _I'll never forget **that boy,** that 8 year old boy who treated me like a true friend, i'm sorry and good bye, until we meet again... ~Good Bye~_

 ** _\- End of page 1..._**

* * *

 **So how did it go? I know its kind of boring, yah, i know xD This is my 3rd time editing it or more...? Please Rate or Review~! I hope you enjoy..~!**

 **SAYONARA~! ^^**


End file.
